Tempting fate
by SparkleGamer07
Summary: Rin meets Len by chance one night, but not the way you would expect. A short little one-shot.


Hello again! This is a short little one-shot. What? I got bored.

I don't own Vocaloids!

~START~

Rin walked down the dimly lit sidewalk. She was on her way back to her house, she had been visiting her friend Miku and they had lost track of time.

She glanced around nervously, it was at least 9 something. She picked her head up as she heard faint footsteps behind her. She started to walk faster, the footprints also got faster.

She was eventually running down the empty dark walk way as the cold night air blew against her face. A hand grabbed her arm and jerked her backward. She let out a scream but her mouth was covered and she couldn't turn around to face the attacker.

"You'll fetch a nice price, girl" a gruff voice said as she struggled in the firm hold she was in.

Rin was almost on the brink of tears when a voice cut in.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was a childish sounding voice that had a edge to it, the voice was male thought.

"None of your business boy, now run along home to your mommy kid" the Person holding Rin said as he struggled to keep his hold on Rin.

"I think you'll find it safer to let her go" the voice said after the awhile.

"Look I told you to-" the person was cut of as a fist collided with his stomach.

Rin saw this as her chance and sprinted down the road, she could hear the sound of fighting behind her. She picked up the pace when her house came into view. She forced herself into one last burst of speed and made it into her yard.

She didn't slow down though, she rushed up her walkway and up her front porch. She fumbled for her keys and looked behind her, no one in sight.

She unlocked the door and shut it quickly. She slid down the door and started to cry softly.

"Rin? What are you doing back so late" a deep voice asked from the other side of the room.

Rin froze. He couldn't be up now?! This is bad! The steel of alcohol became apparent as the figure moved into her line of vision. Her father.

"It's past your bedtime young lady" he said as he walked over and yanked her up by her arm.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rin said as he released her arm.

He brought his hand up and slapped her. Rin felt her head turn due to the impact.

"Go to your room!" He yelled as he pushed her towards the staircase.

He muttered something long the lines of 'worthless child' and left the room. Rin scampered up the stairs and raced into her room. She shut the door and locked it before dropping onto her bed.

She curled up on her bed and cried. She turned over and grabbed a picture frame off her desk. She hugged it to her chest while sobbing quietly.

"I miss you mom" she stayed still after a while and rolled back over, she put the picture frame back on her desk and tried to fall asleep.

A faint tapping sound on her window disturbed her from her attempt at sleep. She sat up and glanced out her window.

A boy with yellow hair and a dark coat sat on the roof in front of her window. Rin gasped and fell backward. The boy noticed and laughed. Rin huffed.

She got of the floor and looked at the boy again. He gestured for her to open the window, but Rin shook her head. She wasn't letting a complete stranger into her house, not after today.

The boy made a pouting face and crossed his arms. Rin sighed, what's the worst that could happen? She moved towards the window and unlocked the hatch, the window flew open.

"Hey there!" The boy said happily as Rin sat on the floor, stunned.

"Um? Hi" Rin said as she waved slightly.

"Names Len, what about you?" Len asked as he pointed at her.

"Um..." Should she tell him her name? No.

"Let me guess, you don't trust me? Right?" Len said as he climbed into Rin's room.

Rin said nothing, she just shook her head.

"Ok then, oh I know!" Len said as he shut the window back.

"What?" Rin asked as she tilted her head.

"Let's play a game!" Len said as he excitedly pulled Rin off the floor.

"A, game?" Rin repeated as she made a confused face.

"Yeah! If I win you tell me your name!" He said as he pulled her towards the door.

"If I win though" Rin asked, she couldn't believe she was agreeing to this.

"You decide" Len said as he opened the door and looked around.

"My dad's still up" Rin said as she looked past him.

"Ok, follow me" Len said, almost like he knew the place.

They exited Rin's room and entered the bathroom. Len shut the door and began to explain the rules.

"Ok so here's how the game goes!" Len explained the rules and Rin nodded. The game sounded simple, a simple trivia game.

"Ready?" Rin nodded again.

"What fruit is yellow?" Len asked as Rin stared.

Easy! "Banana" Len nodded.

"Next question! What is something you don't expect to see in a garden?" Rin had to think about this one.

"Hands?" Rin wasn't certain about this one.

"Correct! Final question!" Rin swallowed, what could it be?

"What is beautiful but attracts danger?" Rin but her lip. That could be anything!

"A flower?" Rin guessed on that one.

"Incorrect!" Len said, he was smiling.

"What? Then what is it?" Rin asked as she leaned in a bit.

"You" Len replied as he leaned in to.

Their lips met and Rin felt weightless, she never felt anything like it. She never wanted this to end.

They pulled apart and Rin gasped for breath. Len smiled.

"My name is Rin" Len's smile widened.

"Well then, Rin, would you like to come with me?" Len asked as he held out his hand.

"To where?" Rin asked as she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up.

"Anywhere you want, my dear" he said as they exited the bathroom.

They entered Rin's room and sat on the bed.

"I would like to go with you, but..." Rin paused.

Rin got of the bed and picked up the picture frame off her desk. She was in it, along with her mother and her father.

"I see" Len said, his smile disappearing.

"But, I think my mom would want me to be happy" Rin said as she turned to look at Len.

"And I would be happy with you" Rin finished as Len got of the bed and opened the window once again.

He flashed a smile, his sharp teeth glittering in the moonlight.

"After you, my dear"

~Next morning~

Reports were all over the news about a girl who had gone missing over night. They think a kidnapper might be to blame.

How wrong they were.

Two blond haired teens sat under the shade of a oak tree, smiling and holding hands.

How fun it is, to tempt fate.

~END~

Done! Hope you like it!

Remember to review!

Nayka~


End file.
